Electrocute
.]] '''Electrocute' ( or ), also known as Electric Shock, Blitz, Spark, and Electro, is a recurring ability in the series. Often used by enemies, it tends to inflicts Lightning-elemental damage to all targets. Appearances Final Fantasy V Electric Shock (originally called Electrocute) is an enemy ability that inflicts minor Lightning-elemental damage to the party. It is used by Gilgamesh, Gorgimera, Guardian, Ramuh, and Octokraken. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Defeater. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Electrocute is a powerful Lightning-elemental spell that summons several lightning bolts to strike around Zack. It is one of the most powerful spells and costs 72 MP to cast. It is cast from the Electrocute materia, which is a reward for Mission 3-4-1, and Mission 8-6-3, can be stolen from Garuda, and found in Mission 2-3-6, Mission 4-5-5, Mission 6-6-5, Mission 7-6-3, Mission 9-4-6, and Mission 9-5-6. Final Fantasy VIII Electrocute is a Blue Magic spell that can be taught to Quistis by using a Coral Fragment on her in the menu (Coral Fragments are obtained from Creeps and from Creeps cards). It is a Lightning-elemental attack that damages all enemies. Its spell power varies from Crisis Level: * Crisis Level 1: 30 * Crisis Level 2: 36 * Crisis Level 3: 44 * Crisis Level 4: 50 Cockatrice also has access to the Electrocute ability. Final Fantasy IX Electrocute is an enemy ability used by Torama and Zaghnol. It allows the user to use either Blaster (for Torama) or Thundara (for Zaghnol). Final Fantasy X Electrocute is an enemy ability used by Mech Leader, which inflicts moderate Lightning-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy X-2 Electrocute is used by Machina Soldier. It inflicts moderate Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XIII Electrocute is a very powerful Lightning-based enemy ability used by Immortal. It summons lightning bolts to strike party members near the Centaurion Blade. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Electrocute is an enemy ability used by Immortal. It deals heavy Lightning damage to party members near the Centaurion Blade. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Spark is used by Ooze and Dark King. It does minor Thunder-elemental damage and lowers the user's magic power. It has an attack power of 18. The Final Fantasy Legend Electro is an ability that has 10 uses and it lowers the enemy group's Agl. This ability is used by Elec Eel and Leviathn. Final Fantasy Legend II Blitz is a ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It lower the Agl by 10 to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Dolphin, Gunfish, Leviathn, MechBug, and Ridean. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Electrocute is a new ability that can only be learned by Gilgamesh. It costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. It only strikes once, but is effective at any height. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Electrocute is Quistis's default Soul Break. It deals Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFV Electrocute.png|''Final Fantasy V. VIICC Electrocute.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Quistiselectrocute.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Electrocute.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Electrocute.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Electrocute.png|Final Fantasy X-2. XIII centaurion blade electrocute.PNG|Final Fantasy XIII. FFMQ Spark.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Blitz.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFAB Electrocute - Blue Mage (F) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Electrocute - Blue Mage (F) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFRK Electrocute Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Electrocute.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Electrocute.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities